A Break from Reality
by Ezria.Lovers.Forever
Summary: Aria has recently turned eighteen. One day Ezra tells her he wants to take her somewhere for their first official vacation as a couple for them to get away from their crazy lives in Rosewood. What kind of mischief could these two get into when on the other side of the country? One-shot.


**I don't own PLL **

**You know the drill. Yet another one shot from me. ;) **

**Aria's POV**

Curled up on my rather small twin sized bed I let out a sigh of content. This bed has served me many peaceful nights of sleep for the past few years. With my petite stature the twin sized mattress has always been more than accommodating to my frame. Now however I find myself leaned back against the wall the side of my bed rests against as I share the bed with my boyfriend, Ezra Fitz.

Snuggling my head back down on his bare chest I lift my hair up off of my neck to bring the long chestnut locks out of the way. I press a soft kiss to his shoulder while brushing my hand down his stomach. We've been lying in my bed for the past four hours watching one of our favorite black and white movies on my little TV. We haven't seen the entire thing from beginning to end within one sitting in quite some time due to the rather unusual length of the film. Though if I am being honest I would have to admit another factor is because we have a tendency to allow our hands to wonder during the film causing our attention to drift off of the movie and onto one another's bodies.

This time is different though, this time we are at my house forcing us to behave for the entire four hour movie. With Mike just across the hall and my mom two rooms down in her room we cannot allow ourselves to try anything intimate. Instead we settle on snuggling together on my bed with his work shirt unbuttoned allowing me to stroke his bare chest. I am dressed in a pair of knit black short shorts and a fitted camisole. My dad is in New York for the weekend catching up with some old friends which is the only reason Ezra was able to step foot in my house today. If Byron were to be home there is no way in hell Ezra would have even gotten into my room let alone my bed.

Ezra continuously runs his fingertips softly against my bare forearm with his right hand as his left hand rests on my hip. Pulling his hand away from my arm for the first time, he reaches for the remote resting on his thigh. Pausing the movie brings a silence to my room before Ezra speaks up.

"I've been thinking, I want to take you on a trip somewhere far from Rosewood. Maybe New York or even California."

Pushing up on my side to support my body I look down at Ezra with a soft smile. "You don't have to take me anywhere, Ez."

Ezra lightly squeezes my hip. "I want to. I've been saving money up for a while now and I have plenty of money to take you wherever you'd like to go."

My face is one of pure shock. "Since when? Why?"

He shrugs his shoulders a tad. "A while. I decided to do it because I wanted to take you somewhere for our own vacation away from the craziness of Rosewood."

I open my mouth to reply however Ezra halts my response. "And before you try and protest I want to do this. Just tell me where you want to go and I will take you there."

"I would love that. One problem; my parents… What are we supposed to say to them?"

"Why don't we say it is a college visit, nothing wrong with that is there?"

I grin at his simplistic angle of justifying said trip to my mom. Shifting my body I move to straddle Ezra's waist while a mischievous grin tugs at my lips.

"Well you are a college professor after all." Running my hands down his exposed chest I cast my gaze down to connect with his. "Who could offer better advice on the right college for me than someone other than a college professor?"

Ezra's firm hands glide up my thighs with a gentle squeeze. "I think we'd make a convincing argument."

Leaning down to capture his lips with my own I moan softly into his mouth as I slowly begin to rock my hips. The slow friction paired with our intimate position causes Ezra's member to stir, rapidly stiffening until becoming rock hard. I gasp abruptly against his lips when Ezra palms my ass prior to pressing me firmly against his dick then rolling us over until I am beneath him. Ezra presses his erection against my spread legs causing me to become breathless in glee. Even when we rock our bodies together while in minimal clothing I still find great pleasure without the penetration.

"I have to go," Ezra mumbles glancing at the clock on my nightstand reading 10:57pm.

"No," I groan. Pulling his body back down on top of my own I hook my arms and legs around him as if I were a monkey.

"It is almost eleven, babe. If I am not downstairs heading out that door your mom will come in here to remind us of the time. This isn't exactly a position I want your mom to see us in."

"I want you to stay longer." Pouting sadly up at him knowing full well my pout can always make him cave.

"Just two more days and then it'll be the weekend and I will be all yours. Come on honey."

Ezra pulls both of our bodies up until he is standing between my bed and my desk. I remain on my bed, however, I move to rest on my knees pulling his body to face mine. I slowly button up his white button down shirt for him, purposely leaving the top three buttons undone.

"I love when you're dressed up like this for work; you always look so damn sexy."

Ezra cups my face with his soft palm. "I love you," he whispers against my lips before giving me a lingering kiss.

"I love you too." I murmur with my eyes still closed. Fluttering my eyes open I am captured by his pure blue eyes. "California."

"What?"

"If we go somewhere, I would love to go to California." I clarify for him.

Ezra grins with a pleasant smile. "I'll see about making arrangements."

Climbing off of the bed I grab my hoodie off of my desk to slip on over my torso. With the cool March weather hanging in the air I don't want to see Ezra out in simply my camisole and shorts. We walk hand in hand down to the living room and right out the front door. We share a quick goodbye then I hurry back inside ready to get some sleep.

When Friday afternoon rolled around I waited patiently in the living room for Ella to arrive home from work. Once she arrived I asked her about the trip to California with Ezra and put all of the positive reasons I could imagine into my defense on why she should allow me to go. Ella said she would need to think it over as well as discuss it with Byron. I knew the moment she talked to Byron about it he would veto the idea leading me to beg and plea with her not to talk to him about it. Ezra and I determined the best time for our trip, given mom approves, would be the week Byron goes to Syracuse for a work convention. When I clued Ella in on this she was reluctant to consider the secret trip. However, with time and hope I managed to get a hesitant yes from her.

I went to Ezra's apartment first thing Saturday morning to tell him the good news. With each of us promising Ella we will remain responsible throughout our entire trip she kept the little vacation a secret from Byron. We also had to promise Ella that we would go see at least _one_ college while in California.

I'm eighteen years old going on my first vacation with my boyfriend rather than a family vacation. My twenty-five year old boyfriend at that. I am bouncing with excitement at the thought of what this trip will mean for us, along with the freedom it grants us.

* * *

A soft moan falls from my lips not even a minute after I awake. It takes me a moment to realize I am not in my bed and I certainly am not in Ezra's either. Once my eyes flutter open to take in my surroundings I realize exactly where I am. I am 2,600 miles away from home lying in a hotel room with boyfriend.

A smile spreads across my face at the feeling of Ezra pressed up against me from behind. Ezra's lips press gentle butterfly kisses to the back of my neck and shoulder. Turning my head a tad I press a kiss to his forearm that my head had been resting on as we slept.

"Good morning," Ezra murmurs in my ear.

"Good morning, babe."

A blush rises upon my pale cheeks when I feel Ezra's velvety hands lightly grazing across my bare stomach all the way down to slip between my thighs. When we checked into our hotel room last night it was just shy of midnight. Ezra and I were too tired to change our clothes into something comfortable to sleep in so we stripped out of our clothes right down to our underwear and went to bed with him in his boxers and me in my panties.

A faint gasp falls from my lips as I rapidly grow wet from his hand easing into my panties. Biting my lip I cannot help but smile in delight; I love morning sex. We hardly get the chance to have morning sex instantly when we wake due to our limited sleepovers Ella allows. We had promised her long ago we would have complete honesty with her about our relationship which consisted on her knowing when I am at his apartment. As long as we keep up our end of the deal she gives us a bit of freedom—without Byron knowing of course.

My ass presses back against his body aching for more skin on skin contact. Ezra slips his hand further between my legs until he reaches his desired location.

My hands reach out to clutch his arm which is extended out in front of him for my head to rest on. My eyes squeeze shut in delight at the protrusion of his sleek, long fingers. I can't help but curl my body into his as pleasure rushes through my veins.

"Ezra!" I cry out in delight feeling his fingers curling within me.

Ezra remains silent, simply pressing kisses to my bare shoulder, neck, and back. I can feel him speeding up his thrusts, adding more momentum to each penetration his fingers make.

I soon find myself reaching the end of my fuse. His hand is working me over marvelously. I just want to scream out my blissful emotions. His lips on my sweet spot aren't helping me contain my moans. Then again I know how much Ezra loves listening to me moan. Ezra says my moans are one of his biggest turn ons.

My thighs involuntarily clamp shut, effectively locking Ezra's hand in place.

"I'm almost there. Ezra. Oh god, Ezra." I whimper desperate for my orgasm.

"Come for me baby, come on." Ezra whispers in a husky tone against my ear causing my body to tremble. Ezra emphasizes each word with a thrust of his fingers. Within seconds I am sent soaring. My head turns to bite down on his bicep in hopes of containing my cries of pleasure. I writhe against his body as he holds me tightly up against him.

Falling from my climax leaves me panting.

"You know, since we are in a hotel room on the other side of the country you can be as loud as you want. Moaning none stop, screaming at the top of your lungs, you name it. We don't have a crazy old neighbor who's a prude here to chastise us for being too loud."

Ezra slowly withdraws his hand from my mound causing me to whimper at the loss of contact. He rolls me over to lie on my back underneath his large body. Ezra tucks my stray hair behind my ears.

"I could really get used to this. We haven't had morning sex in far too long" I groan in displeasure at the confession.

A smirk grows on his lips. I can tell by the spark in his eye that a thought has entered his mind. "Well let's not cut this short. We have countless mornings to make up for, why not start now?"

A loud giggle falls from my lips when Ezra dives down to attack my neck in teasing kisses. We soon lost track of the world around us. Our only focus remains on each other's bodies.

* * *

I grunt in displeasure when I feel a shadow blocking the sun's rays from my body effectively interfering my current tan I am working on. Just as I am lifting my head up off of my towel to tell the disruptive person to leave the figure speaks up.

"I'm not too sure how I feel about you laying here without your top on and a bikini bottom that is so small it is like a thong on the back." Ezra's husky voice gives away the desire in his words.

"I better turn over then so people aren't looking at my ass I guess." Rolling over to lay on my back I stare up at Ezra with a mischievous smirk on my face. "Is that better, babe?"

Ezra's head flies up to look around the open beach to see if anyone else's eyes have been drawn my way. Due to it being the middle of the day during the week there is hardly anyone present. Ezra clears his throat as he shifts his weight from foot to foot. I can tell by his sudden change in body language he is aroused by my nearly naked body.

"Aria," Ezra groans lowly.

"It's time for me to flip over and tan this side anyway. Ooo what did you get us for lunch?" I smile happily upon seeing the paper bag in his right hand and two water bottles in his left hand.

"I found a Chinese place not too far from here, figured we could give it a try."

Ezra takes a seat next to me on his own towel I had been keeping at my side for him as he was gone fetching us some food. We get comfortable with our food laid out in front of us.

"Are you seriously going to sit here basically naked while we eat?" Ezra wonders in disbelief.

Nodding my head I wink at him. "Does it bother you?"

"I wouldn't use '_bother'_ as the proper word here," I hear him mumble under his breath.

A pleased smile tugs at my lips from his words. I scoot over in the sand to close the gap between our bodies once he sits down next to me. I catch Ezra glancing over at my chest in a semi discreet manner. I have to refrain from pointing out to him how obvious he is being about it knowing he'll want me to put my bikini top on in case anyone were to come into view. Instead I settle for a comfortably silent lunch where I held a grin the entire time knowing my nakedness is getting to Ezra.

After we finish our lunch I shift my body to straddle Ezra's lap. Arching my back into his body I press my bare chest against his delicious chest. Ezra's hands instantly reach up to grasp my hips with a playful squeeze.

Bowing my head down my lips hover over his mouth. "You know, I've always fantasizes about us having sex on the beach. I've also been craving to have sex in the ocean with you."

"I think I can fulfill those fantasies while we're here. Maybe even a few others you have been keeping to yourself."

Smiling seductively at him I respond to his wonderful offer, "I'd love that."

Pressing my lips to his, I slowly grind my hips against his very hard member through his swim trunks. During the kiss I slip my hand down his chest to glide right into the front of his shorts to grasp his penis firmly in my hand. Ezra bites my bottom lips then proceeds to nibble at it playfully when I squeeze him repeatedly. My thumb runs over the head of his penis causing his hands to squeeze my hips.

"Aria," Ezra groans in desperation.

"Lay down," I whisper into his ear. My teeth playfully nip at his ear before my lips travel down to kiss down his neck, traveling further to his chest, and lastly all the way to his swim trunks. Pulling them off of his body I toss them aside; my eyes roam over his now exposed body with a look of excitement.

Before going down on him I resituate my body where I am now straddling his chest with my ass on display for him and my bare chest pressed against his bare torso. Ezra pulls the lower half of my body back until I am resting over his face. His skillful fingers untie the two strings keeping my bikini together thus causing the garment to drop into the sand.

Ezra pulls my hips down to bring my lower reign to hover right over his mouth. My petite hands glide down his rather large penis enjoying the feel of it in my palms. I press a kiss to the head of his erection then teasingly flick my tongue over the tip knowing it can make Ezra groan in delight.

I slowly start working his member in my hands then adding my mouth to the rhythm. Ezra squeezes my thighs in pleasure as he gets to work on pleasuring me with his remarkable mouth. The faster his tongue licks through my folds and fondles my clit drives me to pleasure him even farther.

I am nearing my orgasm and I can tell Ezra is as well. Reaching my right hand down, I grasp ahold of his balls to caress as I continue to bob my head up and down his length.

"Aria!" Ezra growls loudly in pleasure when I take all of him in my mouth bringing my lips to the base of his penis.

Ezra thrusts two fingers into my core rapidly while his mouth zones in on my clit. We are both high on pleasure. Neither one of us is backing down or holding out; we are giving the best oral we can. Chasing my orgasm I begin to grind my hips down.

Pulling my mouth off of his member I focus solely on the head of Ezra's cock. I can feel his balls tightening in my palm knowing he is about to climax. It doesn't take much more for me to be rewarded with Ezra's release shooting into my mouth. Swallowing up the warm liquid I press one lasting kiss to the head then rest my head on his thigh basking in the movements of his tongue and fingers.

"Ezra!" I gasp loudly when his lips encase my clit completely in his mouth to suck furiously while his tongue fondles it.

Jesus Christ. Between the pleasure I am getting from Ezra, the fact that we are out in public with a chance of getting caught, the sound of the waves crashing into the shoreline, and the sun shining brightly down on us is making this one of our best experiences.

I'm unable to contain my whimpers and moans.

"Ezra! Baby I am going to come," I gasp pressing my head against his leg.

With a playfully swat to my ass I am sent spiraling into my orgasm. Ezra doesn't pause his ministrations once throughout my entire orgasm.

Turning my around to look at Ezra I give him a lopsided smirk. Said smirk falls from my face the moment my eyes shift past him to see two police officers making their way to us rather quickly.

"Fuck!" I curse loudly.

Jumping up I grab my towel from the sand to wrap around my body. Ezra turns around to see the problem. Within seconds we have jumped up, gathered all of our stuff and shot off running in the opposite direction from the two men. They yell for us to stop though neither of us do, we merely pick up the speed of our feet. Glancing over my shoulder I see them coming close to catching up with me; due to my little legs I am falling behind a tad. Ezra reaches out to grab my hand to help pull me along with him as we rush to our hotel located a block away.

I giggle loudly as we lose the two men. Coming to a stop outside of our hotel we heave in desperation to fill our lungs with air.

"You're seriously laughing? I could have just been arrested for that!" Ezra gaps at me incredulously.

"Oh come on, it was sexy and thrilling nearly getting caught. It's like when we used to sneak around at Rosewood High. Besides, I'd never let you go to jail. You're much too handsome to survive prison." I laugh once more at the look on his face. Standing up on my tiptoes I press a longing kiss to his lips. "Not to mention I am eighteen now."

"Let's just get you upstairs since you are naked under that towel."

I playfully roll my eyes at his statement prior to responding with a suggestive idea. "I can think of a few things we can do upstairs that involve both of us being naked."

My lustful, playful boyfriend is back within a second. "Let's go."

Taking my hand with his much larger palm Ezra leads me through the lobby of the hotel and straight into the elevator. Dropping my tote bag on the floor of the elevator containing all of our stuff, I press my body up against Ezra's the second we enter the small space. Looping my arms around his neck I press my lips against his smooth skin. Ezra's hands reach out to grasp onto my hips holding me to him firmly.

"Aria," Ezra murmurs softly, struggling to keep the groan from escaping his mouth due to my hand left hand rubbing his penis through his swim trunks. "Someone could enter the elevator at any moment, this is a hotel you know. It isn't like my apartment where we have the elevator to ourselves most of the time."

"Well we have it to ourselves right now. Besides if we get stopped and someone joins us in here they can enjoy the show because you are my boyfriend and I will kiss you wherever I please while we are out of Rosewood."

The last two floors pass quickly bringing us to the eleventh floor. As soon as the doors open Ezra and I make our way down the hall until we are standing outside of our hotel room. Fishing Ezra's wallet out of my bag I take the key card and swipe it to unlock the door. Upon entering the room I drop my towel carelessly on the floor putting my now tanned body on display for Ezra. I pull him across the room towards the bed, push him down, and then move to straddle him once I've discarded his swim trunks.

"Let's finish what we started on the beach."

We spend the next hour tumbling around in the rather large bed panting profusely.

* * *

Currently Ezra and I are snuggled in bed watching our usual Saturday morning cartoons after finishing the breakfast Ezra ordered from room service. Ezra mutes the TV when we hear my cell phone ringing from its place on the nightstand plugged into the charger. Rolling over out of Ezra's hold I unplug my phone and sit up in bed when I see it is Ella calling.

"Hey mom," I say instantly.

"_Good morning honey. How has your trip been so far?" _

"It's been wonderful, I'm sad we have to leave tomorrow. I really love it out here." A pout formulates on my lips despite her inability to see it.

Ella hesitates for a moment before speaking up. _"Have you and Ezra gone anywhere other than LA?"_

Furrowing my brow in confusion my curiosity is spiked at her question. "What do you mean?"

"_Are there any other cities around there you guys have gone to? San Diego, San Francisco, Los Vegas maybe?"_ Mom clarifies, dreadfully murmuring the last city.

I am completely confused at her usual question until it clicks in my head; she worries we slipped off to Vegas to elope. I remember hearing her and dad arguing about my relationship with Ezra back when we first told them about us and mom worried I would run off with Ezra and we would elope. I guess this little worry has been lingering in her head for the past year and a half. Deciding to toy with my mom just a tad I play along.

"We did actually! Ezra and I were going to go Vegas today but couldn't wait any longer so we decided to go yesterday afternoon instead. I figured I'd wait until we got back to tell you but this is as good as any, isn't it?"

Ezra's head whips around to stare at me in shock. He is totally in the dark about what is happening but he can tell it isn't something necessarily good in my mother's eyes. Placing my hand on his thigh I continue messing with my mom while an amused smile tugs on my lips.

Mom is clearly speechless for a moment. _"What did you do in Vegas?"_ I can literally hear the dread in her tone.

"What all young couples do when they go to Vegas of course! Ezra and I had been talking about marriage for a while and since I just turned 18 we figured why not? This trip has been like our own little honeymoon."

I am struggling with every bone in my body not to break out in a fit of laughter. Between my mom's reaction mixed with Ezra's bugged out eyes staring at me, I am about to die laughing.

"_Aria Rose Montgomery you better not have gotten married_!" Ella is fuming with anger now.

"Actually, it is Aria Fitz now." I reply in a mock sheepish tone.

Oh shit. If Ella wasn't pissed at first she sure as hell is now. I let her to continue on her rant for a couple minutes before speaking up to interrupt her.

"Mom, Mom!" I speak up louder the second time to catch her attention.

"Mom, Ezra and I didn't get married. I was just teasing you. Do you honestly believe we would have eloped?"

A huge sigh of release is emitted from the receiver. _"Well thank god for that. I don't know what you two would or wouldn't do at this point. You're so independent and have such a strong head on your shoulders I was worried you two might slip off to Vegas while out there. Don't ever do that to me again young lady."_ She scolds in her motherly tone.

"I'm sorry to have riled you up. I promise I wouldn't do something like that. We're behaving and following all of your rules. At the moment we are just lying in bed watching cartoons like we do every Saturday. I promise."

"_Alright, tell Ezra I said hi and I was just checking in on you two. I'll see you tomorrow at the airport." _

"See you tomorrow. By mom, love you."

"_I love you too honey."_ Ella replies with relief in her tone.

Hanging up my phone I sit it back down on the nightstand.

"You are trying to make your mother shorten the leash of freedom she has slowly been giving us, aren't you?" Ezra asks in a joking manner.

"I'm just keeping her young and on her toes." I giggle at my own words.

"She'll be on her toes alright when she finds out about what we did Wednesday. Only this time she'll be on her toes in order to reach my neck with her hands when she tries to strangle me."

Pulling back the sheets I glance down at my lower stomach above my left hip where I got 'B26' tattooed on my skin. Ezra got one as well just under his scar from where he was shot. In a way these tattoos were another promise we have made to one another. Every time I look at them an involuntary smile graces my face.

"I doubt that. The only thing we have to worry about is my dad finding out about this trip. Now he would automatically assume we eloped and wouldn't take any other answer."

"When I marry you we'll either be in a church or standing on the beach right next to the ocean. You'll be wearing the most stunning wedding dress every created as I will be dressed up in a suit. All of our friends and family will be there and it will be a day neither of us will ever forget."

My eyes fill with happy tears at his words. They flutter rapidly in attempt to blink away the tears threatening to fall. "That all sounds perfect. You will be the most handsome groom there as ever been."

Ezra loops his arm around my body to pull me into his side for me to snuggle back down in my previous position. Leaning down he presses his lips to my own in one of the softest, most tender kisses we have ever shared.

After about five minutes pass of us snuggling contently Ezra speaks up.

"Come on, let's enjoy our last full day in California by spending it at the beach."

Walking hand in hand we make our way to the beach where my toes instantly curl into the sand as I relish in the warm sun mixed with the cool ocean water. Finishing off my cup of coffee I strip out of my tank-top and shorts, Ezra copies my actions bringing me to be dressed in a black string bikini and Ezra in dark blue swim trunks. Once we apply sunscreen to one another's bodies we find ourselves running into the ocean, crashing into the waves with laughs of pure happiness.

I could really get used to this. Maybe in the fall when college rolls around Ezra and I will find ourselves on the west coast once more. This time however we will remain here for at least four years if not longer rather than merely one weekend.

These past few days away from Rosewood gave me a wonderful insight on what future life with Ezra could be like.

**I blame my friend Hazan for this. Haha : ) She wants me to write more stories so I had to give her this very random story. It was supposed to be longer and with a lot more sex and stuff but my work schedule has been so hectic I never have time to write.**


End file.
